Shattered Words
by Koudelka
Summary: Seifuu! ^_^ Just read it, you'll find out what's about... ^~ Please R&R!
1. Dreaming

Shattered Words  
  
  
  
Fuujin sighed as she stared out the window of her small Balamb bedroom. She looked at Siefer's empty bed, and then at Raijin, sleeping in his. It was midnight, and she found herself unable to sleep lately. She waited up for Seifer to come home everynight. It wasn't because she was waiting for Seifer to come home that she wasn't asleep, it was because... too many thoughts cluttered her mind. She heard the door open and shut. Seifer is home. She walked out into the living room, where Seifer took off his jacket.  
  
"Fuuj, what are you doing awake...?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep..."  
  
"Again? You aren't going to look as pretty anymore. This is the third night in a row that you haven't gotten any sleep..."  
  
"I know. I just... can't. Its not like its my fault!"   
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm tired. G'night, Fuujin."  
  
"Good night, Seif." Seifer exited the room. Fuujin plopped on the sofa. Ever since Squall and co. had defeated the sorceresses, Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin had been banned from GARDEN. So, Seifer became a Dollet solider. So, every morning and night, he had to cross the waters to get to Dollet. It paid well, so they could pay the bill on their house. Fuujin was a waitress at a local cafe', and Raijin didn't have a job yet. Raijin was so lazy. Maybe Fuujin didn't sleep because of all of the coffee she drank when working. She sighed. She was really bored. She picked up one of the many books Raijin hadn't returned to the Balamb Library. The Adventures of PuPu Run. She read some of it, then realized how boring it was. She picked up another. It was a love story. What was Raijin doing with a love story? Fuujin glanced at the name in the check-out card, "Seifer Almasy." Hmm... Seifer read a love story? Wow... She read the whole thing that night. At five AM, Seifer walked into the room, in shorts and a T-shirt.  
  
"Fuuj, did you just wake up? Don't tell me you were up all night!" Seifer gave her a concerned look; that was a rarity.  
  
"Nah... I was up again." She tossed the love story she had just finished on the floor behind the sofa, so Seifer wouldn't know that she had been reading it.  
  
"Fuuj... you should go see a doctor. I mean, this can't be good for you."  
  
"No. I don't see doctors, you know that, Seifer." Seifer sighed.  
  
"Alright... whatever. Make me some coffee." Fuujin got up and made Seifer a pot of coffee. She stood, waiting for it to finish. She heard the shower running. Everything was the same, everyday. Seifer got up, and lately yelled at her for not sleeping, then asked her to make coffee, and then take a shower, Just about now, he'd yell for a towel, since he had forgotten to bring one in. Thats the way it always went in the mornings.  
  
"Fuujin! Can you get me a towel!?"  
  
"Uh huh." Fuujin walked into the steamy bathroom, and placed the towel on the rack, and walked out. The coffee had finished, so she put some in a grey mug, and put in a teaspoon of sugar and left it on the table. She poured herself a cup, and left it black. She sipped some as she walked into the bedroom.   
  
"RAIJIN!"   
  
"Uh... whaddya want?"  
  
"Get up, you lazy..."  
  
"Be nice..ya know!?" He casually stepped out of bed, and Fuujin realized he was naked. She dropped her cup of coffee.  
  
"Raijin! -You filthy swine!" She ran out of the room and bumped into Seifer who was clad in a towel.  
  
"Don't go in there."  
  
"What are you talking about, Fuuj?! I have to get dressed."  
  
"...Good luck."  
  
"Hmm?" And walked into the room. He seen Raijin, and walked out.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Uh huh..." Raijin walked out, dressed in his regular clothes.   
  
"Raijin! You should know better! No one, I mean, NO ONE, wants to see you..like that." Seifer said.  
  
"Alright, alright, man, I'm sorry, ya know? And," Raijin pointed to Seifer "Dontcha think no one wants to see you like that?!" 'I don't mind...' thought Fuujin to herself. She had no clue where that thought came from. Seifer glared at Raijin.   
  
"Well, I'm not ass-naked like you were!"  
  
"HALT!!-FIGHTING USELESS." When Fuujin got that tone in her voice you could tell she was upset. She walked into the bathroom to shower, grabbing a towel from the closet on the way.  
  
"Seifer, man, I'm sorry, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I haveta get dressed for work. Later." He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He came back out five minutes later, and grabbed the coffee waiting for him on the kitchen table, Fuujin always made it perfect. She was great at coffee.   
  
Raijin plopped on the sofa, and watched TV.  
  
"Hey, Raijin!" Yelled Seifer. "Why don't you get a job!?"  
  
"Cuz I dun want one..." 'He is hopeless' Seifer thought. Fuujin crosssed the hall and went into the bedroom. She was wearing only a towel, and that was enough to raise Seifer's head. 'Hey, I shouldn't be thinkin' like this.' Seifer thought. He shook his head and finished his coffee. Fuujin stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
"Seifer... Lets go."  
  
"Okay." He stood up, and they walked through the streets of Balamb. They walked to the docks, where Fuujin said "bye" to Seifer, and she walked further to the cafe' she worked at. She found that through the day her thoughts were filled with Seifer. She tried to stop thinking about him, because it didn't seem right, but it didnt work. She hadnt slept in three days, and Fuujin was very tired. She broke a whole order before her boss approached her.  
  
"Fuujin, you seem tired. You are breaking stuff everywhere. Why don't you go home?"  
  
"I'm sorry... it won't be necessary--"  
  
"I said, go home. Don't come back!." Fuujin nodded and walked home sadly. She shut the front door quietly, so no one would hear her. No one would have to know about this. She heard a women's voice yelling at Raijin for his poor cooking skills, and Fuujin smelt something burning. She walked out of the house just as silently as when she came in. 'Fired.' She thought as she walked the streets of Balamb. 'Fired from a coffee shop... what failure.'  
  
It was nine PM, and Fuujin was still out. Just sitting at the Balamb bar, she didn't drink more than two beers, she knew better. She wasn't like other people.   
  
At Dollet, it was a quiet day, and Seifer had the oppurtunity to go home early. He arrived home around ten, to see a girl leaving his house. He walked in.  
  
"Raijin, who the hell was that!?"  
  
"...My girlfriend."  
  
"Thats a damn miracle. Where's Fuujin? She was supposed to be home at 9:30."  
  
"I dunno, she hasn't been around."  
  
"Heh, she's probably out. Okay."  
  
"Man, I'm tired, ya know? I'm going to bed."  
  
"See ya, Raijin." Seifer plopped on the sofa. He reached over to grab the love story he was currently reading, but it was gone. He looked under the sofa, and then behind it. He seen the book. How did it get there? Oh well. He picked it up, and read it until about 11. He looked at his watch. 11:00. Fuujin still isn't home. 'I'll give her until midnight.' Well, Seifer waited until midnight, still no Fuujin. He grabbed his coat and went out looking for her.  
  
Back at the bar, Fuujin was very aware of how late she was out. No one would care, maybe they'd notice... but care? She had lost her job. Seifer would have to work more, now that they were missing income, and no one would hire Raijin. She had to find another job. She wouldn't really care about what Raijin thought about her losing her job, but Seifer would be so disapointed... She hated that.... so much. She ordered another beer. She needed it.  
  
"Fuujin!" She turned to see Seifer.   
  
"Damn it." She muttered. "What?" She asked as he approached her.  
  
"What the hell are you doin?!"   
  
"Seifer...." She tugged on his sleeve. "Can... we go talk somewhere else, everyone is staring." Seifer looked around and said "Fine". Fuujin dropped the gil she owed on the counter, and walked out.  
  
"I stopped by the cafe'. You were friggin fired!"  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"No! What do you want me to do now? Work twenty-four hours a day?!"  
  
"No... I'll get another job..."  
  
"Oh please! The only thing you're good at is coffee!" He walked away from her, and Fuujin just stood there, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
The second Seifer walked in the door to his house he regretted everything he had said. 'It wasn't her fault she was fired... I mean... Fuujin...'  
  
Fuujin stood, in disbelief... "REGRET!" She yelled. She ran over to the train station. She headed to Deling. Where she rented a room in the hotel.  
  
Seifer walked back outside, no Fuujin. He searched all of Balamb. No Fuujin. He went to the train station, to see that a train had just left for Deling. He had to go to work in 4 hours. Well, he cared more for Fuujin than his job, so he headed to Deling on the 2:30 train.  
  
He arrived around 4am, and headed for the hotel. He was very sleepy.   
  
"How can I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yeah, is there a Fuujin, here?"  
  
"Last name, please?"  
  
"She doesn't have one."  
  
"We don't let people stay here without last names."  
  
"Well, uh, are there any people with a first name of Fuujin?"  
  
"There is a Fuujin Almasy..."  
  
"Thats her!"  
  
"Okay, would you like to rent a room?"  
  
"No... whats her room number?"  
  
"We can't give that out, sir. Sorry."  
  
"But..."  
  
"..." Seifer picked up the book the women was looking at. "Room 16, thanks!"   
  
"Sir! You can't do that." Seifer walked up the stairs, and luckily, room 16 was unlocked. He knew Fuujin would be awake. And she was. Seifer closed the door silently, and his presence went un-noticed. He walked up to her. She was staring out the window.   
  
"Its not wise to leave your door unlocked, you never know who will come in..." He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned abruptly.  
  
"Seifer...!" 'What is he doing here?!' She thought. Her heart began to race.  
  
"That's me..."  
  
"What...are you doing here? Or even awake? Its nearly 4:30..."  
  
"I...I'm really sorry for what I said-"  
  
"You still said it!"  
  
"Fuuj..." Fuujin closed her eyes and looked towards the floor. Seifer didn't think about what he was going to do... He just did it. He took his hand and lifted her head, and she opened her eye. Seifer moved close to her, and his lips touched hers. After a long, passionate kiss, Fuujin said:  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Shh... Fuujin...shh..."  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Reality

When Fuujin woke up the next morning, the first time in a long time she had slept. Seifer was next to her... 'What?! Oh... Oh...!' She suddenly remembered what she did last night.   
  
"Fuuj..." Seifer put his arm over Fuujin. She remembered how many times Seifer had told her he loved her last night. Well, early morning...  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"I love you..." He reached his head over and kissed her.   
  
"I, I love you too Seifer." She realized her eye patch had fallen off. Her other eye was still there and all, she just couldnt see out of it, it had a cut through it. "Seifer, what time is it?"  
  
"I dunno, it doesnt matter."  
  
"But, dont you have to go to work...?"  
  
"Not if I don't want to." Fuujin smiled as Seifer hugged her gently. Who would have thought she'd be here now...? With Seifer Almasy...? "It looks like you got some sleep, Fuujin."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Seif."  
  
"Anytime. Heheh, I wouldn't mind if you became a full-blown insomniac at this rate." Fuujin laughed a bit.  
  
"Seifer, its past noon time..."  
  
"It is? We should probably get going then."  
  
"Yeah..." Fuujin got out of bed and got dressed, and turned to see Seifer, who had just finished pulled his shirt on. She reached down to the floor and picked up her eye patch and went to put it on. Seifer walked over to her.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Keep it off, Fuujin. For me."  
  
"...People will stare."  
  
"So? They'll just stare at how beautiful you look..." Fuujin didn't take complements to easily, so she just looked at the floor. Seifer took the patch out of her hand and threw it to the side, and kissed her.  
  
They exited the hotel and went on a train to Balamb. When they got there, they went into their house. Sure enough, Raijin was still sleeping. It was 1:45, and he had been asleep since 10pm last night. If you didnt wake him up- he just wouldn't wake up. The phone rang. Seifer went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?_ Oh, why I'm not in work?_ Because, you see, my house was on fire, because my roommate, Raijin can't cook. So, I had to fix that, but everything is okay now._ Nah, I can't come in now, I have to clean things up over here._Okay. I will._Bye." Fuujin smiled and shook her head. She exited the room, and walked into the bedroom, where she kicked Raijin in the gut, then walked out of the room, grabbing her normal attire out of the closet.  
  
"He'll be up in a minute." And Fuujin walked into the bathroom, to take a shower. When she stepped out of the shower, she began to dry herself off, when someone opened the door. She pulled the towel up instinctivly.   
  
"RAIJIN! LEAVE! FOOL!" Raijin apologized, and stepped out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Raijin?!" Yelled Seifer.  
  
"Hey, hey, it was an accident, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh!"  
  
"Since when do you care so much about who sees Fuujin naked?! Ya know?!"  
  
"...Hey... I just, want... I mean, everyone should have privacy! Go make me some coffee!"  
  
"Um, okay." Fuujin stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and her pale skin a little red from what Raijin did.  
  
"Seifer, I'm gonna go out, and um, find a job, okay?"  
  
"Man! Ya know?!" They heard Raijin from the kitchen.  
  
"The hell is he doin'?" Seifer walked into the kitchen to see Raijin, and a pot of coffee spilling over.  
  
"RAIJIN! STUPID!" Fuujin walked over, took the pot away from Raijin, and cleaned up the floor. Seifer told Raijin to get a job, and Rajin went out looking for a job.   
  
Fuujin put on another pot of coffee, and sat at the table, waiting for it to finish.  
  
"Fuuj, I'm gonna go shower. See ya." Three minutes later...  
  
"Fuujin! Can ya, er, you get me a towel?!" Fuujin smiled and sighed.  
  
"Sure..." She got up and went into the closet to get a towel, walked into the bathroom, placed it on the towel rack.  
  
"Thanks, Fuuj."  
  
"Mmhmm." She walked out and poured Seifer's coffee in his usual grey mug, and added a teaspoon of sugar, and poured herself some coffee, black. Seifer crossed the hall and entered the bedroom to dress. Fuujin sighed to herself. She wondered where her and Seifer were going with their relationship... Was there even one? Fuujin finished her coffee and stepped out quietly... Where could she go for a job?  
  
Seifer walked out of the bedroom fully dressed, and noticed Fuujin had left. Oh well. He sat down, happy to have a day off, and sipped his coffee. It was perfect, as usual. Fuujin had to have made the best coffee, why would they fire her!? Seifer got upset. Why would they fire Fuujin? Seifer finished his coffee, and wondered what he would do now... Oh, finish the love story he was reading. He had tossed it in Raijins not-returned library book pile, so that no one would know he was reading it...  
  
Raijin walked down to see a help wanted sign at a hot dog stand. Zell was standing there, in all of his glory, eating a hot dog.  
  
"Yo, Dincht."  
  
"Wut up, Raijin?" Zell said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Help wanted, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, someone has to guard this place while I am at GARDEN and on SeeD missions, ya know? Er, You know.."  
  
"How much it pay...?"  
  
"Well, the people round here like me, so its more or less 100 gil a week per associate!" Zell sounded so official, must have been because he was dealing with hotdogs.  
  
"I'll do it!..ya know?"  
  
"Okay, you have to fill out the hotdog protection form."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Its so that no one steals hot dogs. You must protect them with your life! Oh yeah, you'll be working from 2 to 6." Zell got this serious look in his eye, as Raijin filled out the form.  
  
"okay! My lunch break is ova! Bye!" Raijin sat. 'Oh great..'  
  
As Fuujin walked down the streets of Balamb, there was not one help wanted sign. Her only choice was to cross the waters to Dollet. This was okay, she could just leave with Seifer in the mornings. She got on a boat, and arrived at Dollet. She found a job at a highclass cafe'. They loved her coffee skills, and she was hired on the spot. She would start work on Monday. Two days away.   
  
When Fuujin got home, it was around five pm. Seifer was reading a book.  
  
"Good book?" she asked as she shut the door.  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"Whats it called?"  
  
"Lovely Tale."  
  
"Yeah, I read that the other night. Great ending..."  
  
"Uh huh." He stood up and walked over to Fuujin.   
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Fuujin, I think we need to talk." Fuujin was scared. For the first time in a long time. What did he have to say?  
  
"Uh, o,okay." He took her hand and sat her on the sofa and he sat beside her. Seifer wasn't like this. He just wasn't...  
  
"Fuujin... Us... was it just one night?" Fuujin paused. What did he mean? Was it one night..? Oh, no, of course not. She had always liked Seifer, she just didn't bring herself to accept it. How could she put these emotions into words?  
  
"No... It was..." Fuujin couldn't say anything now... Everything was quiet. So quiet...  
  
"Fuujin?"  
  
"...Since I met you... I guess... I just couldn't bring myself to think it." Seifer looked at her in a way she had never seen before. It scared her, almost. He just looked so... sincere. He raised an eyebrow, keeping that look in his eyes. Fuujin couldn't look at him in that silence. She felt vunerable, meek. She didn't like that. She cast her eyes down.  
  
"...Fuujin..."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"...I've always loved you..." Fuujin was caught off guard. This was the one thing she hadn't expected him to say. How could she reply?  
  
"Seifer... I never thought..."  
  
"Fuujin... you didn't have to..." Events flashed in Fuujin's mind. Everything her and Seifer had ever done... She held it all so close now. 'How can Seifer be so... passionate... this is Seifer...?' Seifer noticed that Fuujin was a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuuj."  
  
"N, no... I just..." Fuujin squirmed in her seat. "Just... really, never expected... forever..."  
  
"Fuujin, its so easy." He reached over and hugged Fuujin, who lightly put her arms around him. 'Seifer... why do you do this to me...?' She thought. He gently planted kisses on her cheeks.  
  
"Seifer..." 'How...?' She never thought she could feel this way... it was all so much... Fuujin moved back to the other end of the sofa, unable to take it anymore. Last night, everything was done absent-mindedly... But now, she was beginning to realize it all.  
  
"Fuujin... is something wrong...?"  
  
"I'm home!" Raijin walked in, and seen them on the sofa. It was a good thing that she had backed away when she did. Fuujin looked up.  
  
"Heh, did you get a job?" Asked Fuujin.  
  
"Well, yeah. 100 gil a week! At Dincht's hotdogs!" Well, Seifer made 1000 gil a week, and Fuujin would make 650, starting Monday.   
  
"Nice..." Said Fuujin.  
  
"Anyway, I'm beat. Goin' ta bed, ya know?"  
  
"Raijin, its 6:15, and you were working at a hotdog stand, how tired can you be?"  
  
"Hey, its the first day I've worked in a while." Raijin headed to the bedroom. Fuujin realized Seifer hadn't made any of his usual wise-cracks, but had stayed silent the whole time, and just stared out the window.  
  
"Seifer..." Seifer looked at her, he looked a little upset, too...  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"APOLOGY." Fuujiin covered her mouth. She had done it again-went back to speaking like that. "I, I mean, I'm sorry." Seifer smiled.   
  
"You didn't do anything! I just moved to quickly... Dammit. I'm sorry, Fuujin."  
  
"No..." Fuujin moved closer to Seifer and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Seifer... That's all... I just didn't think you loved me for that long-if at all."  
  
"How could I not have, Fuujin...? You were always there when I needed you... And I did need you." Fuujin swallowed. He ran his fingers through Fuujin's silver hair. Fuujin always kept her guard up so high... Why? She was afraid of being hurt... But she felt so safe in Seifer's arms...   
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Sacrifice

Fuujin woke up the next morning in Seifer's bed, but she knew they hadn't done anything. She couldn't remember what had happened after she kissed Seifer last night... Raijin was gone out of his bed...Her head hurt. Where was Seifer? She got out of bed.  
  
"Seifer?!" No answer. "Seifer!?!?!... Raijin?!" She seen a window broken in the living room. It all came back. Raijin! She ran over to the sofa and looked behind it. Sure enough, he was there. She called the police, gave them her address, and then she walked out, they would come and take Raijin to the hospital. You see, what happened was Seifer and Fuujin were on the sofa, when suddenly, someone crashed through the window. Seifer took Fuujin's hand and tossed her on his bed and woke up Raijin. They grabbed their weapons... Fuujin tried to get out there, but was not in time. The man knocked Fuujin out.   
  
'Where would that man have taken Seifer...?' Perhaps what he had done in the past had something to do with it? She found her way, by boat and car to Esthar. She found no sign of Seifer. She made her way back to Balamb at midnight. She walked to Balamb GARDEN.  
  
"Fuujin." Said Squall as he seen her.  
  
"SEIFER?!"   
  
"What about him?"  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Haven't seen him. Sorry."  
  
"....Wait! Please tell me if you do..."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Fuujin."  
  
"Thank you." Fuujin left the GARDEN, and tried to think of another place to go... The Orphanage. She got there, one way or another, and walked in the old place. It was falling apart.  
  
"Seifer...?!" There was silence.  
  
"Seifer?! Please..." A small tear ran down her cheek. She knelt on the on the cold floor.   
  
"Fuujin??" She looked up, no Seifer. Who said that? It sounded so much like him. She stood up and walked down into the backyard that overlooked the ocean.  
  
"I close my eyes, I long for your touch. You said you'd always love me. Where are you when I need you? Please come back to me..." She sung this to the breeze, which was carried to the ocean, and shattered by waves.  
  
"Fuujin." She looked around again. Nothing.  
  
"WHO!?"  
  
"Fuujin..." Fuujin searched the area. No one.  
  
"Who... is there?"  
  
"Fuuuuujjjiiiinnn"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Fuujin!"  
  
"SEIFER!!!!" She just yelled it. She didn't know why. It just came out. Fuujin knelt in the sand. Scared. Sad. Lost.  
  
"Fuuujin! Come to me!"  
  
"W, where are you!?"   
  
"Field of the Sun." Oh, must have been the feild of yellow flowers. She walked there, and when she stepped into the feild, all of the flowers wilted.   
  
"Argh!" She fell backwards in shock.  
  
"Fuujin... Come to me..."  
  
"SEIFER!!!! Make it stop. Oh please, make it stop....!"  
  
"Fuujin."  
  
"No!" There was power behind her, encircling her... when she looked up, she seen a shadow. She pounded on the ground trying to get up. She had never felt so weak. "Seifer!! Seifer please!??" She needed Seifer now. Where was he? Was he even alive?  
  
"Fuujin."  
  
"Stop it!!" The figure approached her. "Seifer..." The voice turned female and said:  
  
"Seifer... Hmm. You want him back?!"  
  
"Yes..." The figure turned to that of a women. She looked like a sorceress, but-injured?  
  
"Take my powers then!"  
  
"No... why?"  
  
"You want him back, dont you?!"  
  
"Yes..." The sorceress reached her hand down. Fuujin touched it, and a shock went through her body. She collapsed into darkness.   
  
"Fuujin! Fuujin!" Fuujin opened her eyes to see Seifer. She could see out of both eyes. Everything looked so much better with two eyes.  
  
"Seifer...!" Fuujin wanted to crawl into his arms and cry, but she knew better.  
  
"Fuujin, what the hell happened...?"  
  
"Seifer... you're okay..." Fuujin wondered if she should tell him that she was a sorceress now. No. No one had to know. They would try and lock her into space, like Rinoa almost was, and Adel was.  
  
"I know that! But Fuujin... I found you, in that field, you collapsed. What happened to you?!"   
  
"Seifer... I..." Fuujin started to cry. She couldn't hold back anymore.   
  
"Fuujin, what is it?" He held her close to him. "God damn it, Fuujin! Tell me! I have to know!" Could Fuujin tell him? No, she couldn't, she didnt want to have to leave him. '...Seifer.'  
  
"Fuujin!... Please?" He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Seifer... its not over."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Fuujin looked up at him.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Seifer."  
  
"What am I doing? Just tell me."  
  
"Seifer, I can't!"  
  
"Just say it, dammit!"  
  
"Seifer... I'm a sorceress."  
  
"The hell are you talking about? They killed them!"  
  
"Not all of them. I came here, looking for you, Seifer. I heard you calling me. I followed you. But... it was a sorceress, instead. She said I would never get you back if I didn't take her powers... I couldn't lose you, Seifer, I just couldn't." Seifer held her close.  
  
"God dammit! ...."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Oh, Fuujin." He kissed her on the top of her head.   
  
"Are...they gonna do something to me?" Fuujin was scared. Like a child would be.  
  
"We won't tell them a thing."  
  
"Okay... but they are are bound to find out!"  
  
"I'll protect you at all costs. I am your knight."  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Significance

Fuujin stood up. Seifer... she loved him so much, it hurt. Of course she could trust him. Seifer stood next to her. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Fuujin. We should go home... Its nearly dark out."  
  
"How long was I unconscience...?"  
  
"I dunno, over five hours. When I washed ashore...-"  
  
"Washed ashore?! What did she do to you!?! RAGE!!" Fuujin bit her lower lip, overcome with emotions.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I was knocked out and drowned... You taking her powers, made her make me wash ashore. I wasn't even wet."  
  
"Seifer, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?! This isn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah, it is. You see, if I had just come home, then I wouldn't have to run away to Deling, and you would've been in work when all of this happened."  
  
"Fuujin! Don't you talk like that! Are you insane!?"  
  
"No...! Seifer, let's just go home, okay?"  
  
"Yeah... hey Fuuj. 'I close my eyes, I long for your touch. You said you'd always love me. Where are you when I need you? Please come back to me...' Do you know where that's from? I heard it, sometime. It was in my head when I woke up..."  
  
"N, no." She relpied shakily. 'How did he hear that?' She wondered.  
  
"Are you sure...? It sounded so much... like you."  
  
"I'm sure. I don't sing."  
  
"...Okay." They took the car Fuujin had rented back to Balamb. Raijin was back home, and okay, just with a bit of an injured head-but what else was new? (^_~)  
  
"Raijin." Fuujin said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, hey, Fuujin." Raijin didn't even look up from the TV.  
  
"Hey, Raijin! Aren't you supposed to at work? Zell, he said that on Saturdays you gotta work until midnight, then you play cards at his house." Asked Seifer.  
  
"Oh, yeah, ya know!" He raced out of the door, and met with an unhappy Zell.  
  
"You're late, man! -Innocent, not paid-for hotdogs could've been eaten...!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Back at the house Fuujin was depressed, but trying to make it not so obvious, so she turned back on the TV.  
  
"Fuujin...?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"You never watch TV."  
  
"Oh...yeah."  
  
"Fuujin, its gonna be tough, but we'll get through it..."  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Her hand flew to her mouth. She'd wish it'd stop. All of it. Fuujin looked at Seifer, wondering if he really loved her... she remembered how Rinoa and he had had realtionship. She was with him then, so wasn't Raijin. She remembered how much pain she had gone through, just for that summer. She had tried to coax herself into thinking that it wasn't because of Seifer... But it was.  
  
"Fuujin... whats on your mind...?"  
  
"Nothing, Seifer." She shut off the TV. Seifer sat next to her.  
  
"Something's up... What the hel- what is it?"  
  
"Seifer, Its nothing, okay?" Fuujin stood up abruptly and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 'I'm doomed. The Gods hate me... Dammit!'   
  
"Fuujin!" Seifer called her. He didn't get an answer. 'This is all my god-damned fault! She should've just let me die! She has to suffer for the rest of her life... Fuujin.' Seifer felt awful. He wondered how Fuujin must have felt when he was with Rinoa that summer. He never really liked her for anything but how she looked, but there was always something there for Fuujin. He loved her. Seifer had never felt this way about anyone before... never. He knocked softly on the bedroom door.  
  
"Fuujin?" Fuujin quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. It seemed she had been crying so much in the last couple of days. It was pathetic and childish. She needed to stop. And the worst part, was that Seifer seen her every time. Well, he wouldn't see her this time.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Can I come in...?"  
  
"No, I'm getting dressed." Fuujin lied.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"Heh."  
  
"You're impossible. Come in." Fuujin had wiped the tears away, and her eyes were already red, so you couldn't tell.   
  
"Getting dressed, eh? You dissapoint me." Fuujin rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well." Seifer sat on the bed next to Fuujin.  
  
"Fuuj... something's upsetting you. You don't cry for no reason. I mean, the last time I seen you cry before these last couple of days was...-"  
  
"-Alright Seifer, thats enough. I wasn't crying, either."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"Oh? And you know this how?!"  
  
"When you study a person's every move for many years, you know..."  
  
"Seifer..." She moved next to him. "I was crying because..." Fuujin frantically tried to make up a reason, what could she say? She most certainly couldn't say that she was worried whether he really loved her or not. No, that was corny.  
  
"Fuuj? You don't have to make stuff up... Just tell me... I'll listen... And I won't care how...stupid you may think it is, because, to me, anything you say, is intelligent, and means everything to me." 'Where are these words coming from? Why am I talking like this? Love?'  
  
"...Seifer... I'm worried that you don't love me... what if it's just attraction, like with... well... I dunno..."  
  
"Rinoa? That was attraction. And... God, Fuujin, I'm so sorry I put you through that... I love you. You are the first person that I've ever loved. I mean, I'd give my life for you... anything, for you, Fuujin. Trust me, please?" Fuujin hugged Seifer, and smiled.  
  
"Seifer...!" Seifer slipped his arms around Fuujin's slim body, he never wanted to let go, he just wanted to be there with the young sorceress forever. He loved her with all of his heart. They fell back on the bed, and full embrace, neither of them wanted the other to let go, and that's how it stayed throughout the night.  
  
When Raijin walked in the next morning (He had stayed at Zell's house) He was shocked. He walked into the room, to see the two in bed together.  
  
"Ohohoh!" he walked out of the bedroom. That woke both Seifer and Fuujin up.  
  
"Dammit." Seifer said.   
  
"Well, he had to come home sometime..."  
  
"Yeah, ah, well. He had to find out somewhere!"  
  
"Mmhmm." Fuujin sighed as she stood up and pulled her clothes on. She noticed a broken glass on the floor. She had brought it in earlier. It had had water in it... Hmm... She'd clean it up later. Seifer sat and watched her dress, he loved everything about Fuujin. He always had, now he just had the opportunity to love more of her.  
  
"Seifer, are you gonna get up?" Seifer broke out of his daze.  
  
"Um, yeah." Seifer got dressed, and he and Fuujin walked out of the room. Raijin was sitting watching TV.  
  
"I didn't see nothin'!" He said, nervously.  
  
"Raijin..." They sat down on either side of him.  
  
"So, uh, how long has this been going on...?" Fuujin nor Seifer were able to answer that. It was either always, or a few days. "Well...?!"  
  
"Raijin, buddy, I'm not sure I understand the question..." Fuujin cut in, to make things simpler.  
  
"Awhile." Now, awhile could mean a couple of days, or a couple of years, either way, Raijin nodded.  
  
"I ain't moving out, ya know?!"  
  
"We know." Seifer said bluntly. Fuujin chuckled a bit.  
  
"Seifer, you want some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
"Mhm." She walked into the kitchen and put on the coffee. As it heated up, some steam rose into the air and brushed against Fuujin. Fuujin blinked and the glass coffee pot broke.   
  
"Fuujin?!" Seifer and Raijin ran into the kitchen, where Fuujin was standing back, wondering also, as to what the hell was going on.  
  
"Fuujin what happened? You look upset... You dropped it... no big deal."  
  
"No... I'm afraid its a much bigger deal..."  
  
End Chapter 4. 


	5. Falling

"What're you talking about Fuujin?! Its just a coffee pot, ya know?!" Raijin sighed. "I'm missin' my favorite show!" He walked back into the living room.  
  
"Fuuj?"  
  
"I'm sorry... Seifer, I just dropped it. A little jumpy today, t,thats all..."  
  
"Okay..." Fuujin grabbed a towel from the sink, and wiped up the mess on the floor, along with the glass. Seifer stood there, looking down at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Fuujin was getting upset. She hadn't dropped the coffee pot, it broke!  
  
"Fuujin..." Fuujin grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She sat at the docks, staring into the waves, and wondered about who she would be... She was only 20. And she was a sorceress. Why had the glass broken? Was it too much heat... or something more?   
  
Seifer stood in the kitchen, wondering if what had happened with the coffee pot had been something else. Fuujin seemed rather upset about a coffee pot, and she had gotten sleep last night-he knew that. He walked to the Balamb docks, he knew she'd be there, she loved the breeze from the ocean. And sure enough, she was.  
  
"Hey, Fuujin."  
  
"...Seifer." She nodded a greeting. Fuujin was so confused inside. What was going on here? She turned from Seifer and stared at the ocean.   
  
"Fuujin, you want to tell me what really happened back there?"  
  
"I dropped a coffee pot, is there a problem?"  
  
"No." Seifer was at a loss for words, and Fuujin always seemed to have the perfect, fitting word for each situation. So, whatever he said would sound odd. Seifer decided on going back home. It was obvious that Fuujin didn't want to talk to him. He turned and started to walk back.  
  
"HALT! Dammit. I mean, come back." Seifer laughed a little and walked back towards Fuujin.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I didn't drop the pot, it broke... I don't know how, I was just standing over it, and it shattered."  
  
"Maybe there was too much heat...?"  
  
"I had just put it on. The steam had just started to rise..."  
  
"Hmm..." He took her hand and they walked into the cafe' and sat down.   
  
"May I take your order, Seifer?" Seifer looked up to see the woman who had taken Fuujin's place. Rinoa. The woman Fuujin loathed. Rinoa. Rinoa looked at Seifer with those innocent eyes. She had a flawless face, when Fuujin had a scar through her eye. Fuujin was filled with anger.  
  
"Sure, Rinoa." To hear him call Rinoa by name was like getting stabbed. Fuujin felt a pain in her heart. "I'll have a coffee, black, except with a..."   
  
"Teaspoon of sugar." Fuujin finished.  
  
"Yeah... heh. And Fuujin'll have a..."  
  
"Cup of tea-nothing in it."  
  
"Okay, see you, Seif." Rinoa said as she walked off. 'Seif? ...' Fuujin's head started to hurt. She looked at Seifer, who was looking at Rinoa as she took another order. Looking at her flawless face...  
  
"Seifer...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing, you were just staring....into space there."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Fuujin wondered if he still had feelings for Rinoa...  
  
"Here's your coffee, Seifer..."   
  
"Thanks, Rinoa." He smiled. He never smiled when Fuujin gave him coffee. It was just, "Thanks, Fuuj." "Hey, where's Fuujin's tea?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Seifer, I must have forgotten."   
  
"It's fine." He said. 'Sure, Rinoa, apologize to Seifer.' Fuujin thought.  
  
"APOLOGIZE!!" She didn't care how she was talking.  
  
"What...?" Said Rinoa.  
  
"She wants an apology."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"... You forgot her tea and apologized to me? Why?"  
  
"Because... I'm sorry." Rinoa turned to get her tea. Fuujin was silent. She stared out the window. Seifer was silent also.  
  
"Here's your tea, Fuujin." Fuujin looked at the brownish tea in the mug. The steam felt good on her face. Until the mug broke.  
  
"Fuujin!?" Seifer seen it this time. It just shattered. Fuujin stood up and ran out of the cafe'. Seifer stood up after her, not bothering to pay the check that was on the table, and followed Fuujin.  
  
"Fuuj...!"  
  
"Seifer! You seen it!" She pointed to the cafe.   
  
"Fuujin..." Fuujin walked into their house, Raijin looked up.  
  
"Fuujin, why aren't you wearing your eye patch, ya know?"   
  
"I regained my vision." And she walked into the bedroom. 'I can't live like this. I'm no sorceress, I'm just a cold-hearted fool. There are better people for Seifer out there. I can't love. I just can't.' Fuujin fell asleep. She wanted Seifer there beside her, holding her, but she knew it wasn't right... Fuujin would probably end up causing some sort of destruction... She didn't want to, but she didn't want to be a sorceress either... She heard Seifer walk in. She'd normally go greet him, even when they weren't romantically involved... Maybe these confessions had caused nothing but trouble.   
  
Seifer walked into the bedroom, without asking. He didn't say anything when he came in. He just layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Fuujin found herself staring at him. Seifer fell asleep, and Fuujin walked over to him, and sat on the foot of his bed, and talked to him, hoping he would unconsciencely hear her.  
  
"Seifer... I love you, so much it hurts. But I'm afraid, so afraid that I'll hurt you unknowingly. So, I am going to Esthar, Seifer. I'm sorry." She placed her hand on his chest, and moved closer to him, and kissed him gently. 'Seifer...' She walked out the door, saying goodbye to Raijin.  
  
When Seifer woke up it was around 5:00pm, and he thought he woke up from an awful dream. Fuujin was turning herself in because she was afraid she'd hurt him. He woke up with the smallest tear in his eye. He wiped it away quickly and stepped into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Raijin, where is Fuujin?"  
  
"I dunno, she left awhile ago. Heh. She said "Bye" to me sorta funny, ya know?!"  
  
"...Raijin. Come with me."   
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"To Esthar."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dammit! Just come with me, or I'll go alone!"  
  
"Okay, go easy, ya know?" Seifer sighed. He grabbed his gunblade and took to Balamb GARDEN. He walked in casually as if he were another student, he turned a few heads though.  
  
"Squall..." He walked up to the control room.  
  
"Seifer...! Get the hell out of my GARDEN."  
  
"I will, once you get me to Esthar." He held the Gunblade to Squalls throat, and Squall made the annoucement that we were departing to Esthar. On the way Squall asked a question.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to go to Esthar?"  
  
"Thats not your concern, now is it?!"  
  
"Fine." They arrived at Esthar, and then the GARDEN turned back, dropping Raijin and Seifer off.   
  
"That was easy, ya know?!"   
  
"Well, you are traveling with Seifer Almasy." Seifer ran up to the Sorceress memorial, Raijin tagging behind him.  
  
"Why are we here, ya know?"  
  
"Thats... not important..."  
  
When Fuujin had arrived at The Sorceress Memorial, they had questioned her, and ran the "Steam Test." Sure enough, when she breathed the steam, the glass broke. She was a sorceress.   
  
"Well," Said one of the scientists. "Why are you turning yourself in...?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt people I love... just do what you must."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"HALT!" Fuujin turned to see Seifer.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"RAGE!" Seifer yelled. Seifer walked towards Fuujin, picked up her slim body, and carried her out.  
  
"Seifer?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Helping you."  
  
"What?! Seifer! I'm a sorceress...! I'm gonna hurt you, one of these days! I don't want to.. Seifer..."   
  
"I don't care, Fuujin! I want you with me!"  
  
"Seifer..." She jumped down to the ground. "Seifer... You were never drowning. Don't you get it... She, that sorceress used you. She needed me to be a sorceress. Not anyone else. I know I'm gonna do something awful, Seifer! I know it..."  
  
"Fuujin, you don't... I mean, you aren't going to if you don't want to..."  
  
"Yes... I am. Seifer, I'm going back there."  
  
"No! Don't you dare, Fuujin! Don't!"   
  
"Why not? So I can cause some sort of destruction?"  
  
"Fuujin, don't leave me! Please?!"  
  
"Seifer...?"Seifer was actually begging her...why?  
  
"Fuujin, please...? I know, that I can't stop you, but I'm gonna try..."  
  
"Seifer... I have to go..."  
  
"No, Fuujin." He ran up to her and hugged her.   
  
"Seifer! Stop it! Your falling to peices! Just stop it!" Fuujin stepped away from Seifer.  
  
"Fuujin... I need you..." Fuujin looked toward the ground, needing a decision.  
  
"Seifer, what if I hurt you? Seifer, what if I do something I don't want to? Seifer..."  
  
"Then you do. But I'll have you with me..."  
  
End Chapter 5. 


	6. Caring

Fuujin looked up at Seifer.  
  
"Seifer... I have to."  
  
"No..." Fuujin turned away and walked toward the building behind her. Seifer felt a burning feeling in his eyes, then they began to water. "Fuujin, please!" Fuujin didn't turn. It was so hard for her. Why couldn't he understand?! Seifer ran up to Fuujin. She couldn't bear it any longer. She turned to him and hugged him. Both of them found themselves crying.  
  
"Fuujin, don't leave me..."  
  
"I don't think my heart would let me..."   
  
"I got em all, ya know?!" Raijin had eliminated all evidence of Fuujin's being a sorceress, including the people Fuujin had told. Seifer buried his face in Fuujin's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Raijin." Fuujin cleared her throat. "Can you go to Esthar city and rent a car? Come back and pick us up."  
  
"Sure thing, ya know." Raijin left.  
  
"Fuujin, you just told Raijin to drive a car..."  
  
"I know... he won't be back for awhile." Seifer chuckled. He lifted his head and looked at Fuujin. "Seifer, what do we do now?"  
  
"We go back home and lead a normal life."  
  
"But, I can't work at cafe's anymore, and no more coffee for you..."  
  
"Well, you know what I'd think you should get a job as...?"  
  
"What, Seifer...?  
  
"A wife."  
  
"S, Seifer..."  
  
"Fuujin... I want you to be mine forever, sorceress or not..." Fuujin paused. She had a feeling of completion inside of her... Was this what she had always wanted? What she was secretly, wanting and waiting for. A feeling only her heart knew.  
  
"...Seifer...I'm yours." He kissed her, and she was the happiest she had ever been. Seifer looked at her, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. She heard a crack from behind her. She turned to see that a window on the sorceress memorial buliding had cracked.  
  
"Fuuj? Was that you?!" She nodded slowly. She remembered the glass that had broken the other day when she woke up... Seifer... She couldn't even kiss him anymore!  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your breath... it was hot, and..." He plopped on the ground.  
  
"Dammit. Fuujin, we'll get through his!" She sat next him.  
  
"How, Seifer?"  
  
"That... Odine maniac must know something!"  
  
"You think so, Seif?"  
  
"I know so, Fuujin." She nodded and rested her head on Seifer's shoulder, waiting for Raijin to come back. She fell asleep. Seifer looked at her, not only as a member of his posse, or a good friend, but the women he loved.  
  
Fuujin woke up to see Seifer. He was telling her that Raijin was here. So, the two of them stood up and walked over to the rental car.   
  
"Raijin? What the hell is all this?! Hot dog wrappers?! Since when do you like hotdogs?! Didn't you just get this car? Don't you tell me you stopped some where at ten P.M to get hotdogs?!"  
  
"Okay then, I won't, ya know?!" Seifer sighed and shook his head.   
  
"What the hell?! You busted the headlight! -This... you are paying for this! Fuujin and I aren't gonna pay for this one..." 'Fuujin and I,' thought Fuujin. 'Fuujin who needs to find another job... nice.'   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get in."  
  
"Oho! You think you are driving? Think again." Raijin got out and sat in the passenger seat, Fuujin crawled into the back seat, and Seifer drove. Fuujin fell asleep on the way to Dr. Odine's lab. When she woke up, she noticed that Raijin and Seifer were in the midst of a conversation. She stayed silent, so she could hear it.  
  
"What the hell did that Odine-baffoon mean? 'Inject the blood of a dead enemy?'... Thats frickin' insane. Fuujin is not gonna inject anyone else's blood! That'd disgusting. And Fuujin doesn't have any enemies anymore!"  
  
"I dunno, ya know?"  
  
"You don't know anything!"  
  
"...I know." Fuujin cleared her throat and sat up.   
  
"Seifer, you look tired. You want me to drive...?"  
  
"Nah, thats okay Fuujin..."  
  
"Really, Seifer, you don't want to get into an accident." The thought of Fuujin getting hurt made him agree, and Fuujin took his place at the wheel. She drove on the bridge and Seifer was surprised when she stopped at FH.  
  
"Fuujin? What're you doing?" Seifer asked over Raijin's snoring.  
  
"REST! ..." Seifer snickered. Fuujin glared, which made his face straighten.   
  
"Wake up!" She punched Raijin in the arm.  
  
"Go easy, ya know?!" The posse walked into the hotel.  
  
"How much money you have Raijin?"  
  
"Zip, ya know?!" Seifer sighed.  
  
"Fuuj?"  
  
"15 gil, sorry, Seifer."  
  
"Oh no, its okay. I have 25."  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am how much is a room until ten tommarow?"  
  
"They range from 15 to 100 gil. Depending on size."  
  
"Okay, what can we get for forty gil?"  
  
"Well, you can get a bathroom, bedroom with two beds, and a small living room."  
  
"Ok, we'll take it."  
  
"Okay. Oh and sir?" Seifer turned. The lady looked at him and Fuujin and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sexual Behavoir is not permitted." Siefer sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Thank you, very much!" He said sarcastically and dropped the gil on the desk. The lady handed him a key to room 13. The posse walked up the stairs. On Fuujin's way up, she gave the receptionist a look that could have broken a stone.   
  
They arrived in the room and Raijin plopped on a bed. He fell asleep immediatley. Fuujin pulled off her boots. She then pulled off the blue shirt she was wearing, revealing a small, black under shirt. She then plopped into bed. Seifer did the same.  
  
"Seifer...?"  
  
"What is it Fuujin?"  
  
"You went to see Odine, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Fuujin knew exactly what Odine had said. She was just hoping that she misheard... she had just woken up.  
  
"What did he say?" Seifer paused. "Seifer?"  
  
"That old fool can't help us. He's crazy."  
  
"Seifer. What did he say?"  
  
"Fuujin..." Seifer turned on his side and closed his eyes. There would be no more talk of sorceresses that night. Fuujin just went to sleep.  
  
When Fuujin woke up, it was around 8am. She realized the reason she got so much sleep lately. She just felt so safe with Seifer there next to her. So, she got up and pulled on her boots, then walked over to Raijin, and shook him.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"AWAKE!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, ya know?!" He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. She hadn't woken Seifer up yet because she wanted him to rest. So she just waited outside the bathroom for a shower.  
  
At around 8:30, Fuujin had taken a shower. She walked over to Seifer and shook him gently.  
  
"Seifer, wake up...!"  
  
"Uh... Oh. Yeah, I'm awake." He got out of bed and tiredly pulled on the rest of his clothes, last being the grey trenchcoat that he always wore.   
  
"Seifer, can you please just tell me what Odine said?"  
  
"Fuuj, it's insane."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well... I need coffee, dammit!"  
  
"That's what he said....?"  
  
"No... Raijin, go downstairs to the lobby and buy me some coffee!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Raijin walked out the door and went downstairs to find some coffee.   
  
"Fuujin, he said you must inject the blood of a dead enemy. Its crazy. You don't have any enemies, and injecting someone else's blood...can't be good for you..." So, Fuujin had heard corrrectly.  
  
"Oh... So, real basically, I'm a sorceress forever..." Seifer looked away. He didn't want Fuujin to be sad for the rest of her life...  
  
"Fuujin, I'm gonna try the thing Odine said... I mean, he is a sorceress expert..."  
  
"But I don't have any enemies..."  
  
"Sure you do..."  
  
"Who, Seifer?" Seifer looked at her in the eye.  
  
"Rinoa. You really hate her..."  
  
End chapter 6. 


	7. Intent

"SHOCK! erm ...Rinoa? Seifer... you know... that means I have to kill Rinoa..."  
  
"I'm very aware of that, but she's the only enemy you have now."  
  
"Why... would I hate Rinoa?"  
  
"... She called me, the other night. She wanted to get back together. I guess she broke up with Squall. And... when I told her... when I told her that I was taken, she said she'd kill for me, and then she hung up."  
  
"...Oh... Seifer... You know, this is homicide."  
  
"Yeah, ain't it just great?!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Seifer, I got your coffee, ya know!?"  
  
"Ah, thanks." Seifer took a sip, and put this weird look on his face. "Dammit Raijin! How much sugar and cream did you put in this?!"  
  
"Well, I had to put alot or it would have that nasty taste that makes...it...taste...like...coffee." Fuujin sighed. 'Poor Seifer.' Seifer tossed the cup of coffee in the bathroom sink.  
  
"Lets go." The posse drove back to Balamb. They got there by one forty-five pm. They walked into their house and Raijin found his place by the TV.   
  
"Raijin, don't you have to go to work in fifteen minutes? Shouldn't you take a shower...?" Fuujin suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah! Whoa. Thanks, ya know?!" Fuujin nodded. She looked over at Seifer who was promising his boss over the phone that he'd be in by three. He hung up the phone.  
  
"Fuuj, I have to go. Bye." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Raijin left shortly after. Fuujin thought about killing Rinoa... She wouldn't have Seifer being apart of it. No! She grabbed the gun that was kept under Seifer's bed, and walked to the back alley behind the Balamb cafe', and waited by the back door for Rinoa's shift to be over. An hour later, she heard Rinoa flirting with some guy, and then saying that she had to go. The door opened. Rinoa walked out. 'Forgive me... Seifer.' Fuujin thought to herself as she pulled the trigger. Rinoa fell to the ground.   
  
"Fuujin...! You... how could you?! ...You albino...bitch..." 'Not dead yet... pity.'   
  
"DEATH!" She shot Rinoa again, and then took the needle out of her back pocket, and drew blood. She walked out of the alley. She found it odd that no one had noticed, but she realized there was a parade out on the Balamb streets. 'GOOD, CONVIENT.' She walked down the street, and arrived home. She placed the gun back under Seifer's bed. She looked at the blood and prayed Rinoa didn't have any diseases. She injected the blood into her arm. About five seconds later, her eye went blind.  
  
"Argh....!" She collapsed on the floor.  
  
At Dollet, things had been extra quiet.  
  
"See, boss, I could've stayed home!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, how was I supposed ta know it was a quiet day...You're free ta go."  
  
"Thanks, man." Seifer arrived home around five.   
  
"Fuujin? Fuujin?" He walked into the bedroom to see Fuujin lying on the floor, with a needle next to her. "Dammit!" Rinoa was dead. He knew it. She had gone and done it by herself. He knelt on the floor next to her and picked her up and placed her on her bed.   
  
"Fuujin?" He shook her. "Fuujin!?" Her eyes opened slightly, though she realized she could only see out of one of them.  
  
"Seifer... I'm so sorry..."   
  
"No, Fuujin. You have no reason to be..."  
  
"I just killed Rinoa... She was your friend Seifer." Seifer closed his eyes and looked away, not able to find any words. Fuujin stood up. She felt alittle dizzy, but found her way into the kitchen, where she put a pot of water on the stove to boil. Seifer was still in the bedroom, thinking about how Fuujin had killed Rinoa, some one who he was involved with before.   
  
Seifer stood up and walked into the kitchen. He went unnoticed by Fuujin. Fuujin stood up and walked over to the stovetop, where she breathed in the steam. Nothing happened. She sighed a sigh of relief and stared out the window, smiling slightly. She opened a draw, and took out a black eyepatch and slipped it over her eye.  
  
"Fuujin, what did I tell you about that?" Fuujin blinked and turned to see Seifer, who walked toward her.   
  
"Seifer... I'm sorry... I didn't want..." He held her close to him.  
  
"Fuuj, its alright... I don't care. As long as you're okay... and I can hold you again." He took the eyepatch off of her. She heard a scream from outside. They must have found Rinoa.   
  
"...Dammit. They'll find us, I know it."  
  
"No, Seifer. You weren't involved. I killed her. Not you!"  
  
"Fuujin..."  
  
"They won't find me, and if they do, I'll kill them all."  
  
"Fuujin."  
  
"Every one of them..."  
  
"Fuujin...!"  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Fuujin, they aren't going to find you! They might question you, but you know how to handle that..."  
  
"Okay..." Seifer looked at her and kissed her gently, happy to be with her. There was a knock at the door.   
  
"They are probably questioning everyone. Just play it cool."  
  
"Uh, okay." Seifer walked away and answered the door. It was two Balamb officers.  
  
"Hello, officers, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We're sorry to intrude...But we need to question the residents of Balamb you see... there has been a murder...."  
  
"Who was it?"   
  
"Miss Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
"No! Dammit! ..." Fuujin stood at the door way of the kitchen. 'Seifer would make a great actor... I wonder how well I can do...'  
  
"We're sorry about this... you knew her?" Fuujin knew Seifer would screw this one up-so she stepped forward.  
  
"They were quite an item... when he was seveteen."  
  
"I see. Well, who lives in this residence...?"  
  
"Well," Seifer said. "There's me, Seifer Almasy, and there's Fuujin." He pointed to Fuujin. "And Raijin. He's out working now."  
  
"Oh, where does he work?"  
  
"Dincht's Hotdogs."   
  
"Oh, he is Zell's friend. Zell is such a nice boy." Fuujin nodded. "Well, we'll question Mr. Almasy first. Miss, please wait in a seperate room."  
  
"Okay." They took Seifer into the living room.  
  
"Where were you, at 3:30 today?"  
  
"I was working. Dollet Solider. My Boss can verify that."  
  
"Okay. Have you had relations with Rinoa ever since you two broke up?"  
  
"Well, I seen her around, said 'hi' but that's it."  
  
"Okay. What are your relations with 'Raijin?'"  
  
"Er... we're friends. Been that way for a while."  
  
"Okay, what about that girl?"  
  
"Oh Fuujin?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"She's my fiance'"  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I don't think you've done anything. Please tell the girl to come in."  
  
"All right." Seifer walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Fuujin... Please, just play it cool. You're okay. Just don't get caught."  
  
"Okay, Seifer." Fuujin walked into the room, nervous. But she was skilled at hiding her emotions.  
  
"Hello, Fuujin."  
  
"Hi, officer."  
  
"Where were you at 3:30 today?"  
  
"I was here, at home."  
  
"Have you anyone to justify that?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Hmm. Okay. Your relations to Raijin?"  
  
"Friend. Long-time friend. He's lazy at times, but he's a good friend."  
  
"Mr. Almasy." Fuujin paused... Seifer... What were her relations to Seifer...?  
  
"Uh, fiance'."  
  
"Okay, well, since you have no one to justify where you were, we are gonna have to take you in for further investigation. But don't worry. We believe you didn't do anything. This is just procedure."  
  
"Okay. Can I have a minute to brush out my hair? I was sleeping."  
  
"Okay." Fuujin walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Seifer... they are gonna take me...in."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"There is no one to verify where I was..."  
  
"Fuujin..."  
  
"Seifer, I'll get outta there. Its okay. Just play it cool, like you said." He held her and kissed her.  
  
"Bye, Fuuj."  
  
"Love you, Seifer."  
  
End Chapter 7. 


	8. Love

When Fuujin arrived at the Balamb Police Station there were several other people there for further questioning. Fuujin was last for questioning, and everyone else had been found innocent.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Coming." She walked into the small office. Scared. Lost. Alone. Worried.  
  
"Fuujin, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
"If we don't find you guilty, we know its someone from out of town..."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"So, where were you at 3:30?"  
  
"At home."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Sleeping. -Seifer, you can ask him, he came home to find me sleeping."  
  
"Hmm, okay. Would you have reason to kill Rinoa..?"  
  
"No, I hardly knew her."  
  
"Well, she had been going out with your fiance'..."  
  
"Yeah, but that was all over. I didn't care about that. As long as he loves me now."  
  
"Okay, well... In your record, it says you were kicked out of GARDEN... wanna tell me why?"  
  
"We defied Squall, the headmaster. Fought on the wrong side."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Seifer..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were a posse. I didn't like his idea's sometimes, but I stuck with him... for a time."  
  
"Well... it seems you didn't do anything... It must be someone from out of town... have you any idea... which town to investigate?"  
  
"Try Deling or Timber. She's from there."  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I'm sorry for any inconvience."  
  
"Yeah, its okay." Fuujin walked out of the station and headed home. It was around ten when she got home.Raijin was sleeping, she guessed. When she walked in the door, she seen Seifer pacing with cup of coffee in hand. He dropped it when his eyes caught Fuujin standing in the doorway.  
  
"Fuujin!" He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Seifer, its okay. I'm innocent-they said."  
  
"You are... you are Fuujin." Her wishes and dreams came true. His touch, his eternal love, and he was always there for her. He never left her.  
  
~The End. 


End file.
